Destino
by Mystik
Summary: Uma garota. Uma premonição. Um futuro obscuro. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Weiss? Leia e descubra! COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

Olá!! Dessa vez venho com uma história, digamos, diferente. Ela surgiu enquanto eu lia (pela trigésima vez) o livro "Pelas portas do coração". É maravilhoso esse livro, e apesar de ser espírita tem uma história diferente, encantadora!!!!. Boa leitura!!  
  
Destino - Prólogo  
  
Sabe, quando você tem este pressentimento ruim, que não sai da sua cabeça? Ultimamente isso tem acontecido muito comigo. Não que eu não esteja acostumada, afinal tenho esse "dom" por assim dizer desde pequena. Mas nos últimos meses ele tem se tornado mais forte.  
  
Foi então que um dia, eu acordei, olhei para o teto do meu quarto e disse comigo mesma: "Alguém vai morrer..."  
  
Se eu fosse uma adolescente normal (eu sou tudo, menos normal), teria pensado que era uma idiotice da minha parte. Mas...  
  
O pior de tudo é que eu não sei quem é esse alguém!!! Tenho certeza absoluta de que não o conheço!!!! Como é que vou avisa-lo disso? Bom, mesmo que avisasse, esse tal estranho nunca acreditaria em mim. Mas preciso salva- lo!!! Ele não pode morrer!!!  
  
Ele? Porque estou me referindo a alguém que nem conheço como ele? Nem sei se é homem ou mulher, garoto ou garota, velho ou criança. Que coisa...acho que estou enlouquecendo...  
  
Nossa, fiquei divagando e falando que nem uma tonta, mas nem me apresentei ainda não é? Bom vamos começar: meu nome é Seika Higure e tenho quinze anos. Estudo no colégio do centro da cidade e estou no primeiro ano do colegial.  
  
Até que é bom estudar lá, mas não tenho muitos amigos. Os alunos tem medo de mim, medo do que o meu "poder" possa fazer. Ridículo não é mesmo? O importante é que as poucas pessoas que são meus amigos, o são de verdade, de coração.  
  
Então, agora posso voltar ao assunto. Eu tive esse sonho por algum tempo. Não ficara muito claro pra mim até o dia em que pensei em alguém que vai morrer. Então a cortina que o escondia se abriu.  
  
Nesse sonho, eu estou num descampado. O chão é de terra batida e não há nada nem ninguém a minha volta, por mais que eu grite por alguém. Então, do nada, uma luz surge no horizonte. Aliviada por ver algo além de terra e céu, corro em direção da luz. Quanto mais eu me aproximo, mais ela aumenta.  
  
Quando estou quase alcançando-a, vejo que a luz é da palma da mão de alguém. Sem hesitar, pego na mão dessa pessoa. Quando o faço, um grito agonizante é ouvido por todo o local. Solto a pessoa assustada e vejo, surpresa, que minha mão está coberta de sangue.  
  
Neste momento eu sempre acordo. Estranho não é? Quem é essa pessoa? Porque ela estende a mão pra mim a depois grita de dor? Tenho pensado tanto nisso que não consigo mais me concentrar na escola. Hana, uma das minhas amigas, está preocupada comigo. Já disse que está tudo bem, mas ela insiste em dizer que preciso sair mais, arejar um pouco.  
  
Hoje ela inventou que vou com ela até uma floricultura perto daqui pra distrair. O nome é...Ko...Koneko no Sumu Ie!! Isso, é esse o nome! Antes eu até recusaria, mas algo me diz que preciso ir até lá. E eu nunca ignorei meus pressentimentos...  
  
---CONTINUA---  
  
E aí, o que acharam? Me deixem saber tá?  
  
Mystik 


	2. Capítulo I

Boa leitura!!!!  
  
Destino - Capítulo 1  
  
Fui depois da aula com Hana até a tal floricultura. Chegando lá descobri o porque da fama. O lugar estava lotado!!! Estranhamente só havia meninas da minha idade gritando e conversando.  
  
- Venha, vamos entrar. - disse Hana.  
  
Rapidamente me perdi dela, tamanha a confusão do local, imagine só!!!  
  
Não sei porque a loja me transmitiu paz, mas ao mesmo tempo apreensão. Fui andando pelo pequeno local. Abaixei numa das prateleiras, achando minha flor preferida: jasmim. Foi então que aconteceu.  
  
Uma visão momentânea de um lindo campo florido. Num raio, elas foram varridas, deixando o campo deserto. O começo do meu sonho!!  
  
Aquilo durou poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente pra me deixar assustada. Foi quando ouvi uma voz suave atrás de mim, enquanto uma flor era estendida na minha frente:  
  
- Uma Fresia para alegrar seu dia.  
  
Peguei a flor surpresa e me virei para agradecer. Foi quando o vi. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro, como um raio de sol. Os olhos azuis me encaravam enquanto um sorriso simpático estava em seus lábios. Ele falou de novo:  
  
- Parece triste. O que aconteceu?  
  
- Eu...er... - droga! Eu que nunca tinha perdido as palavras numa conversa estava muda! Falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente:  
  
- Quem...é você?  
  
Ele sorriu sem graça.  
  
- Desculpe! Meu nome é Omi Tsukyono. Trabalho aqui na Koneko.  
  
- ah...desculpe a pergunta Tsukyono-san...  
  
- Me chame de Omi. Não sou tão mais velho que você, não é?  
  
Uma outra voz me tirou do devaneio.  
  
- Seika!!! Finalmente te encontrei!! Ah, olá Tuskyono-san!  
  
- Er...oi... - ele mudou de semblante totalmente. Embora ainda estivesse sorrindo, minha percepção via que era apenas um modo de agradar uma cliente em potencial.  
  
- Bom, agora que encontrei a Seika, a gente precisa ir!  
  
- É um bonito nome Seika... - murmurou ele timidamente.  
  
- Ah... - me senti corar. O que estava acontecendo comigo?? - Preciso ir. Obrigada pela Fresia...Omi. - disse já sendo arrastada até a porta. Não tirei meus olhos dele até sair da loja.  
  
--------------------------  
  
- Tadaima!! - anunciei, fechando a porta de casa. Esqueci de contar não é? Moro num apartamento no subúrbio de Tóquio, só com a minha mãe. Meu pai morreu quando tinha seis anos. Apesar disso não me sinto triste. Acho que esse meu dom tem seu lado positivo. Tenho lindos sonhos com papai em que ele diz para cuidar de mamãe e que ele estará nos vigiando. E quando acordo sinto uma sensação enorme de felicidade.  
  
- Você chegou mais tarde. O que aconteceu? - a voz da minha mãe me tirou das divagações. Estavam fazendo isso bastante ultimamente!!  
  
- Fui numa floricultura com Hana. Vai trabalhar?  
  
- Já estou saindo. Tem comida no forno e fiz biscoitos pra você. São aqueles de chocolate com baunilha que você gosta.  
  
- Obrigada mãe!!! Bom trabalho!!!  
  
Depois de um belo banho e um belo jantar, fui até a sala escutar música. Quando não tenho lições, geralmente fico assim na sala para relaxar. Mas essa noite em especial uma certa pessoa não me deixava relaxar direito. Digamos, um certo loiro de sorriso cativante. Droga!!!!!!! Droga, droga, droga!!! Vendo que não ia ter jeito, fui até a cozinha comer os biscoitos que mamãe deixou.  
  
Ao olhar para os biscoitos imediatamente pensei: "Omi ia adora- los...". Pelo amor de Deus!!! Até biscoitos me lembram dele!! Mesmo com toda essa indignação, passei o resto da noite fazendo um embrulho para levar na Koneko amanhã. É, eu sou estranha assim mesmo.  
  
------------------  
  
Nem esperei o sinal bater direito e já fui correndo até a loja. Ok, isso está se tornando estranho! Entrei na loja, lotada como sempre, e comecei a procurar por ele. Avistei-o do outro lado conversando com um garoto de cabelos escuros, enquanto tinha um vaso na mão. Que adorável!! Ei, de onde isso surgiu??? (Divagações mais tarde Seika.)  
  
Endireitando-me, fui até sua direção. Cheguei perto e me curvei.  
  
- Olá Omi... - disse meio temerosa. Será que ele se lembrava de mim? Claro que não, milhares de garotas deviam passar por ali todos os dias. Porque ele ia se lembrar justamente de...  
  
- Olá Seika-chan!!! Ken-kun, depois nós conversamos! - o moreno foi para as estufas. Então ele virou-se e disse - Em que posso ajuda-la? - ai, ai, ai, ele lembrou!!!! Ta, agora responda a ele, besta!!!  
  
- Eu...eu...trouxeisssopravocê!! - acho que nem eu entendi o que falei de tão rápido que as palavras saíram da minha boca.  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu...trouxe...isso...pra você. - repeti mais devagar estendendo o embrulho que me custou várias horas de trabalho.  
  
- Pra mim? - ele parecia surpreso. Será que nunca recebera presentes de todas aquelas garotas? - Mas...porque?  
  
Pronto. Ótima pergunta Omi.  
  
- É que...bem... - essa perda de fala já está se tornando um hábito - você me deu a...  
  
- Frésia... - ele parecia disposto a me ajudar.  
  
- É...e...eu quis agradece-lo...são da minha mãe...espero que goste... - pronto. Finalmente uma frase com sentido.  
  
- Aquela flor foi um presente. Não precisava se...  
  
- Não é incômodo nenhum!!! Espero que esses biscoitos te deixem feliz como sua flor me deixou. - pela cara que ele fez, deve ter me achado a maior atirada do mundo!! Para meu imenso alívio ele simplesmente disse:  
  
- Obrigado.  
  
Pronto! Agora podia ir pra casa muito feliz!!! O porque, nem eu mesma sabia direito. Foi quando uma voz estragou totalmente meu humor.  
  
- Mais uma pra você dar mole Omitchi?  
  
Mais uma? Mais uma?!  
  
- Yoji-kun!!!! - ele pareceu realmente envergonhado. Ele ficava tão kawaii com as faces coradas. Ah, pare de pensar besteiras Seika!!!!  
  
- E então querida, como se chama?  
  
- E-eu?!  
  
- É.  
  
- Seika. Higure.  
  
- Qual a idade?  
  
Só observei Omi balançar a cabeça desconsolado.  
  
- Quinze. Porque?  
  
- Feh, muito nova. Me procura de novo daqui a três anos, ok? - e com isso se afastou.  
  
Eu juro que não entendi nada. De repente veio. Flashes rápidos como raio de Yoji mais jovem e com uma mulher ao seu lado. Minha cabeça estalou com o grito que ecoou dentro dela: "ASUKA!!!!!!"  
  
- Você está bem? - disse Omi visivelmente preocupado.  
  
- S-sim...não foi nada. Eu vou indo. - e sai antes que ele fizesse mais perguntas.  
  
--------------------  
  
O mesmo sonho. O mesmo campo. A mesma luz. Isso já estava cansando. Corri novamente, vi aquela mão, ouvi o grito e senti o sangue nela. Já estava preparada para acordar quando senti um corpo cair no meu colo. Sem saber porque comecei a chorar. Meu coração estava apertado de angústia. Abracei o corpo sem vida e olhei pra frente. Vi uma sombra que levantava o braço, segurando algo. Observei o brilho de uma lâmina.  
  
Acordei assustada. Isso estava diferente! Instantaneamente pensei em Omi e seus amigos da floricultura. Precisava vê-los agora!!  
  
Bom falar (ou melhor pensar) era muito fácil, levando em conta que eram duas horas da manhã. Mas esse pressentimento estava forte demais para ignora-lo. Suspirando, levantei e troquei de roupa com cuidado para não acordar minha mãe. Sai sem fazer ruído.  
  
Parei em frente Koneko, vazia pelo horário. Lógico que eles não iam estar aqui. Foi quando subitamente sabia onde eles se encontravam. Minhas pernas começaram a caminhar sem que eu desse ordem para tal, automaticamente. Isso já aconteceu várias vezes. Parece que estou vendo meu corpo se mexer e até falar do lado de fora, como se fosse uma espectadora. Felizmente, só Hana e minha mãe presenciaram essas "ausências" da minha personalidade. Elas diziam que parecia uma senhora de cinqüenta anos que falava e não eu. Quando voltava ao "normal", lembrava de poucas coisas que fazia ou dizia nessas horas.  
  
Bom, fui caminhando, ou melhor, vendo meu corpo caminhar sozinho, até o porto de Tóquio. Numa das docas, entrei. Então voltei ao normal. Mas preferia não tê-lo feito. O que vi me deixou completamente em choque.  
  
Sangue. Sangue por toda parte, subindo pelas paredes, no chão, enquanto vários corpos jaziam sem vida por lá. Mas isso não era a pior parte. Era quem estava no meio da cena.  
  
Omi. E o tal Ken, ainda Yoji, e mais um ruivo que só conhecia de vista na floricultura. Acho que eles também não esperavam me ver lá. Pela cara de choque.  
  
- Seika-chan????  
  
- O que essa garota está fazendo aqui? - disse o ruivo friamente.  
  
Dei um passo pra trás. Foi quando gritos de dor invadiram minha mente, flashes de luta entravam e saíam, e Omi estava lá. Ele estava matando-os! Juntos com os outros três. E o pior era que ele não parecia ter remorso do que fazia!!  
  
- Garota... - começou o moreno - O que...está fazendo aqui?  
  
De novo meu corpo começou a se mexer. E a falar sozinho. Com minha consciência como espectadora desse show de horrores.  
  
- Weiss...  
  
Pude ver os quatro tomarem uma face surpresa. O loiro deu um passo a frente.  
  
- O que disse?  
  
Vi meu corpo levantar o olhar e observa-los com calma.  
  
- Weiss Kreuz... - disse novamente, dessa vez mais firmemente.  
  
- O que você sabe? O que quer?? - disse o ruivo meio que se exaltando. Ele apertava o cabo da espada que segurava com força.  
  
- Abssinian. - apontei pra ele - Balinese. - apontei para Yoji - Siberian. - apontei para Ken - Bombay. - terminei apontando para Omi.  
  
- O que você quer???? - disse o tal Abssinian mais alto.  
  
- O dia está chegando. O dia está chegando... - e dizendo isso saí correndo dali.  
  
Só pude controlar meu corpo novamente quando estava em casa, segura no meu quarto. O que era aquilo? Weiss? Essa palavra não parava de ecoar na minha cabeça. Decidi que amanhã mesmo iria descobrir o que isso significava.  
  
Fim da primeira parte  
  
E aí? Espero coments!!!  
  
Mystik 


	3. Capítulo II

Queria dedicar este capítulo a minha amiga Aya no Miko (Tá vendo, essa parte não demorou tanto ^__^). Boa leitura!!!!!!  
  
Destino - Capítulo 2  
  
No intervalo das aulas fui direto pra sala de informática. Não contei, mas sou uma excelente hacker. Claro que não uso minhas habilidades com tanta freqüência, mas agora precisava delas. Sentei no último computador do local para que ninguém visse o que eu estava pesquisando.  
  
Bem, ao trabalho. Passei uns bons quinze minutos procurando por alguma coisa que tivesse a palavra Weiss no meio. Foi quando achei uma informação de alguns meses atrás de que um grupo terrorista com esse nome estava aterrorizando o Japão. Resolvi checar.  
  
Aquela informação era mínima, parecia que a polícia estava querendo encobrir o caso. Foi quando uma imagem de um homem veio a minha mente. Alguém o chamava de...Su...Suichi...Suichi Takatori!!! Ótimo!! Procurei por informações sobre esse nome e achei a foto dele. Também algo sobre grupos especiais de operações. Entrei nesse link e achei algo todo criptografado e pedindo a senha. Hora de colocar minhas habilidades em ação.  
  
Coloquei um dos programas que criei para quebrar códigos. Logo um nome piscava na tela. "Kritiker". Pedia um nome de acesso. Coloquei Weiss e então uma página enorme abriu. Continha fichas dos integrantes desse grupo.  
  
Devo confessar que o que li me assustou. Muito. Tinha detalhes da vida de cada um, desde o verdadeiro nome do ruivo, que era Ran, até que Ken havia sido quase morto após ter sido expulso da J-league. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi a ficha de Omi. Meu Deus!! Ele tinha sofrido tanto!!!  
  
- Você está aí Seika!! - ouvi a voz de Hana se aproximando. Rapidamente fechei o diretório. Bem a tempo - Te procurei por todo o lugar!! O que estava fazendo?  
  
- Estava...pesquisando...uns livros novos...é isso! Uns livros novos! - disse. Eu sei que sou uma péssima mentirosa. Mas parece que ela deixou passar dessa vez.  
  
- Bom, vamos que daqui a pouco o sinal vai bater.  
  
- Hai.  
  
------------------  
  
Eu pensei que minhas preocupações iriam ficar pra outro dia. Parece que não. Adivinhem quem encontro na porta do colégio na hora da saída?  
  
- Omi...  
  
- Olá Seika-chan... - ele parecia meio intimidado por vir falar comigo. Também, depois do que vi ele fazendo e do que falei, ele deveria ficar assim!  
  
- O...que faz aqui?  
  
- Podemos conversar...a sós? - disse se referindo a Hana que estava do meu lado.  
  
- Bom, eu já estou indo né? - disse ela saindo. Mas antes de ir embora sussurrou em meu ouvido - Me conte tudo depois ta? - me senti corar.  
  
- Bem...o que você queria falar comigo?  
  
- É...sobre ontem...  
  
Imediatamente me sentir enrijecer. Ah não!!!! Senti que ia "sair do ar". Dito e feito. Logo me senti flutuar e vi meu corpo em frente com o de Omi. Ouvi minha voz respondendo-lhe:  
  
- Falaremos sobre isso...mas com os outros junto...  
  
- Cla-ro...venha comigo.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ao chegar na Koneko, senti os olhares dos outros três caírem sobre mim. Mas parece que o outro "eu" não estava preocupada com isso. Ela passou por eles e disse calmamente:  
  
- Vamos conversar lá dentro.  
  
Sem hesitar os quatro me seguiram, ou melhor, seguiram ela (nem sei mais quem é). Entramos numa espécie de sala com um sofá, um computador e uma enorme tv. Me ouvi dizer:  
  
- Então é aqui que vocês recebem as missões...  
  
- Que tal começarmos por isso? - disse Yoji meio nervoso - O que você sabe sobre nós?  
  
- Tudo. E Seika também.  
  
- Porque você fala como se não fosse Seika? - inquiriu Omi.  
  
- Simplesmente porque não sou ela.  
  
- Quem é você de verdade? E o que quer? - perguntou o ruivo que parecia meio descontrolado.  
  
- Não se exalte caro Ran. - vi claramente seu rosto tomar um choque. Assim como os outros.  
  
- Do...que você...me chamou?  
  
- De Ran. Não é esse seu nome?  
  
- O que você quer de nós? - falou Ken, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.  
  
- Vim dar um aviso. Uma espécie de alerta.  
  
- Então esse tempo todo você estava apenas tentando se aproximar de nós? - perguntou Omi meio decepcionado. Senti-me angustiada, queria gritar-lhe que aquela ali não era eu!  
  
- Não é verdade. Seika não sabia que isso ia acontecer.  
  
- Quem é essa Seika que você tanto fala? - perguntou Yoji acendendo um cigarro.  
  
- Este é apenas o corpo dela. Podem me chamar de Dora.  
  
- Dora?  
  
- Sim. - e vi meu rosto sorrir serenamente. Meu Deus, isso está ficando surreal!!  
  
- Qual alerta você queria nos dar?  
  
- Prestem atenção. Na noite em que Ártemis se refugiar nos braços de Apolo e Ares entrar em seu domínio, alguém vai morrer.  
  
- Do que diabos você está falando? - disse Ken.  
  
- Prestem atenção!!! Um e apenas um Weiss irá morrer pelo Brutus do seu coração.  
  
- Um Weiss? Você está querendo dizer que um de nós irá morrer? - inquiriu Ran.  
  
- Sim. Estejam preparados.  
  
- Esperamos por isso todos os dias. Faz parte dos riscos da nossa...profissão. - disse Omi. Eu me assustei com a frieza dele.  
  
- Eu sei. Mas essa morte não será "acidente de profissão".  
  
- Isso tudo é besteira. Você acha mesmo que...ai!! - pude ver Yoji gritar de dor. Uma mancha vermelha aparecia no seu ombro.  
  
- Yoji-kun você está bem?  
  
- Mais ou menos...  
  
- O ferimento reabriu! - informou Ken nervoso.  
  
- Deixe-me ajuda-lo. - e então meu corpo se aproximou e pegou na sua mão - a dor física é apenas uma provação da experiência terrena. Você já passou por tanto sofrimento nessa vida não é mesmo Yoji Kudou? - ela afastou-se dele. O homem constatou de olhos arregalados que a mancha sumira. Ele mexeu o ombro sem qualquer dor.  
  
- Mas...como?  
  
- Preciso ir. Voltaremos a nos falar. - com isso meu corpo encostou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Me senti voltando à realidade. Tudo escureceu.  
  
------------  
  
Abri os olhos. Onde estava? Sabe quando parece que tem alguém te encarando? Pois é. Percebi que realmente havia alguém me encarando. Uma não, quatro.  
  
- Você...está bem? - perguntou Omi com o semblante preocupado.  
  
- Onde...estou?  
  
- Nos fundos da Koneko. - informou Aya.  
  
- Ah...e como vim parar aqui?  
  
Eles me encararam surpresos. - Você realmente não sabe? - disse Yoji desconfiado.  
  
- Me lembro de estar na escola falando com Omi e depois...  
  
- Depois?  
  
- Mais nada. Eu...fiz alguma coisa estranha?  
  
- Muitas. - respondeu Ken naturalmente.  
  
- Ah é? - me levantei abruptamente. Seja o que houve, não podia ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Aquelas revelações da manhã ainda estavam entaladas.  
  
- Aonde vai?  
  
- Pra casa. Adeus.  
  
- Espere. - o ruivo me segurou pelo braço - Você pode fingir, mas sei muito bem que nos viu ontem.  
  
- Vi sim! E daí? - me desvencilhei dele. Foi quando flashes vieram a minha mente. Via ele mais jovem correndo na chuva. Tudo começou a rodar. Então uma jovem fora atropelada e ele gritava por ela, desesperado. Tentei me apoiar em algo para não cair.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - disse Yoji me segurando.  
  
- Você... - os gritos recomeçaram. "ASUKA!!!!!! ASUKA!!!!!!". Aquilo estava começando a me deixar doente. Me afastei dele rapidamente. Mas pareciam dispostos a me cercar.  
  
- O que foi? - perguntou o moreno. Mais imagens vieram. Dessa vez ele apanhando e havia fogo em volta. Muito fogo.  
  
- Por favor...fiquem longe de mim!!!! - implorei com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Mas...porque? - disse Omi meio angustiado. Não, ele não!  
  
- Suas lembranças... - disse quando algo sacudiu meu corpo. Via Omi pequeno, com sete anos provavelmente, fugindo desesperado. Então tudo apagou na minha mente. Só tive forças para sussurrar - São...fortes...demais... - e tudo escureceu.  
  
------------  
  
O mesmo sonho. Tudo se repetia, cada parte. Até mesmo eu abraçava aquele corpo sem vida. Só que então meu desespero aumentou: o corpo que segurava. Tinha um reflexo de luz nos cabelos. A pele pálida...era...era...  
  
Acordei lentamente. Decidi não abrir os olhos até saber onde estava. Pude ouvir vozes. Reconheci uma. Graças a Deus! Hana estava aqui!!  
  
- O que houve com ela?  
  
- Ela desmaiou. Está assim por um bom tempo. Achamos melhor chamar alguém. - disse uma outra voz que percebi ser de Ken.  
  
- Ela...por um acaso...não agiu estranho...agiu?  
  
- Mais ou menos...porque? - disse a outra voz, que era de Yoji.  
  
- Era o que eu temia... - disse Hana. Ela que não ouse falar algo pra eles!!!!!  
  
- Porque? O que você sabe? - perguntou Omi.  
  
- Só mais uma pergunta: ela deu algum nome estranho?  
  
- Deu sim. Dora. - respondeu o ruivo.  
  
- Ah Deus!!! Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes! - como assim?  
  
- Fala logo de uma vez!  
  
- Ta bom. Ai, ela ainda me mata por isso, mas tudo bem. Seika não gosta que ninguém saiba disso, mas ela é uma médium.  
  
- Médium? Você acha que vamos cair nessa?  
  
- Mas é verdade. Quando ela age assim meio estranha, não é ela que está falando, e sim Dora, a, bem, "guia" dela. Deu pra entender?  
  
- E como você pode provar?  
  
- Bom, se vocês falaram com ela, ou melhor, com a Dora, e viram ela fazer alguma coisa estranha, tipo, sei lá, curar alguém...  
  
- Ela me curou... - murmurou Yoji. Do que diabos ele estava falando? E eu ainda iria matar Hana por isso!!!  
  
- Pois então!!! Ela tem esse dom desde pequena. Ela também pode ver os sentimentos de alguém apenas por tocar nela e ter premonições.  
  
- Premonições?  
  
- É.  
  
Já era o bastante!! Abri os olhos abruptamente, fazendo todos virarem para mim assustados. Hana suspirou aliviada.  
  
- Seika?? Ah, que bom você acordou!!! - ela disse me abraçando. A impedi no meio do caminho.  
  
- Não chegue perto, sua...sua...traidora!!! - disse quase gritando. Ela paralisou. Levantei da onde estava brava - Pensa que não ouvi? Eu estava acordada!!!  
  
- Mas...Seika...  
  
- Não venha com "Seika" pra cima de mim!!! Você contou tudo a eles!!!!  
  
Ela saiu correndo dali. Magoada, aposto. Mas não senti nenhum remorso pelo que tinha dito. Provavelmente, sentiria mais tarde, mas isso não importava muito agora.  
  
- Então...é verdade? - disse Omi, provavelmente fazendo a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.  
  
- Você quer saber? Se eu sou uma estranha, esquisita que não pode tocar nas pessoas que já fica contaminada pelas suas emoções mais íntimas? - disse começando a parecer uma descontrolada.  
  
- Calma... - começou Ken.  
  
- Você pede calma? Eu já estou cansada de ficar calma. Você acha que é agradável Sentir as emoções dos outros? Vou dar um pequeno exemplo pra você Hidaka Ken.  
  
- ......... - todos ficaram mudos de repente. Aquilo só me deu forças pra continuar minha explosão.  
  
- O que acha de ouvir barulhos de tiros na sua cabeça enquanto ela quase explode com os gritos que ecoam: "ASUKA!!!! ASUKA!!!".  
  
Yoji olhara surpreso.  
  
- Ou quem sabe sentir no seu corpo dores de estar apanhando e depois ver colocarem fogo no local onde você está, enquanto seu melhor amigo é levado por alguém.  
  
O moreno desviara o olhar.  
  
- Ou melhor ainda, sentir os respingos de chuva na pele, enquanto uma garota que você nunca viu na vida é atropelada por um carro e seu coração se aperta de desespero?????  
  
Finalmente o ruivo demonstrara alguma expressão.  
  
- E pra terminar... - olhei diretamente para Omi. Ele estava com a expressão de quem sabia o que estava por vir. Mas de repente algo me parou. As imagens do sonho voltaram. Então olhei para Omi assustada. Sem me dar conta do que estava fazendo, corri até ele e o abracei.  
  
- O que...  
  
- Não...quero...não...você não...  
  
- Diga... - ele timidamente retribuiu o abraço. Me senti mais desesperada.  
  
- Não quero que morra!!!!! - gritei com todas as minhas forças. Finalmente tinha lembrado de ter reconhecido o corpo sem vida no meu sonho. Era Omi.  
  
Fim da segunda parte  
  
Coments!!!  
  
Mystik 


	4. Capítulo III

Destino - Capítulo 3  
  
O rosto deles foi tomado pela surpresa. Omi me afastou o suficiente para que eu pudesse encara-lo.  
  
- O que...disse?  
  
- Eu...eu... - ótimo. O que eu ia dizer pra eles agora?  
  
- Sente-se. - falou o ruivo de repente. Então se virou para Ken - Vá buscar um copo de água pra ela.  
  
- Er...ta... - disse o moreno um pouco assustado. Acho que ele não deve ser assim normalmente.  
  
- Hun...arigatou... - vamos, eu tenho que conseguir falar!  
  
- Que isso...  
  
- Desculpe pelo que eu falei...agora de pouco...  
  
- Então... - começou Yoji - é Omi quem vai morrer?  
  
Abaixo a cabeça. Minha mente dizia que sim, mas meu coração não queria!  
  
- Então...o que aquela tal Dora disse é verdade...  
  
- Dora?  
  
- Você não a conhece? - disse Omi surpreso.  
  
- De onde vocês a conhecem?  
  
- Bem... - ele parecia meio embaraçado ao falar - ela assumiu seu corpo por alguns minutos...  
  
- Isso quando eu saio do ar você quer dizer?  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Aqui está a água.  
  
Praticamente agarrei o copo e bebi tremendo.  
  
- Está mais calma? - perguntou Omi novamente com uma aura de preocupação. Porque você age assim? Isso só faz meu coração se apertar ainda mais.  
  
- O que essa tal Dora disse?  
  
Yoji repetiu a frase dela. Meditei por alguns segundos. O moreno então falou:  
  
- Parece uma espécie de charada...mas esses nomes...  
  
- São da mitologia grega.  
  
- Nani? - disse Omi - Mitologia grega?  
  
- É. Apolo é o deus que representa o Sol e Ártemis é a deusa que representa a Lua.  
  
- Então seria no dia que a Lua se refugiar no Sol...como um eclipse?  
  
- Não poderia. - se pronunciou o ruivo que até agora estava calado - O último eclipse foi há seis meses atrás.  
  
- Aya-kun está certo.  
  
- Não precisa ser um eclipse. Ela poderia estar falando metaforicamente. - disse. Tudo para salvar a vida de Omi!!  
  
- Estranho...  
  
- Nem tanto. Originalmente, Apolo e Ártemis são irmãos. Ela poderia se refugiar nos braços dele.  
  
- Então nessa noite não teríamos a presença da Lua... - começou Omi.  
  
- Como uma noite de Lua nova!!! - completou Ken. Parece que a primeira parte estava desvendada.  
  
------------  
  
Depois de um tempo, resolvi ir pra casa. Omi me acompanhou até lá. Ao chegar na entrada do prédio, parecia que o assunto morrera. Ficamos nos encarando. Que droga!!!! Por que será que eu nunca consigo falar nada nessas horas?  
  
- Er...Seika-chan. - começou ele.  
  
- Hai?  
  
- Sobre o nosso outro assunto...  
  
- Do Weiss?  
  
- É...isso...  
  
Eu sorri. Ele ficava tão adorável tímido!  
  
- Não se preocupe Omi. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo.  
  
- Arigatou. - o rosto dele pareceu se iluminar - E você não se preocupe também, seu segredo estará seguro conosco.  
  
- Arigatou Omi. A gente...se vê... - e com isso entrei no prédio o mais rápido possível. Nossa, parecia que meu rosto ia pegar fogo de tão quente que estava!!!!! Baka, baka, baka!!!!  
  
Entrei em casa correndo e tranquei a porta com a respiração acelerada. Porque eu me sentia assim toda vez que estava perto dele? Isso estava além da minha compreensão. Olhei a minha volta e vi que mamãe já havia ido trabalhar. Ai, pelo menos isso, eu poderia ficar sozinha um tempo para por minha mente em ordem. Mas primeiro precisava resolver algo que estava me incomodando. Fui até a mesinha de canto e peguei o telefone.  
  
- Moshi moshi?  
  
- Olá Sra. Akizuki, aqui é a Seika. A Hana está?  
  
- Um momento só querida.  
  
- Arigatou.  
  
Depois de insuportáveis segundos, ela atendeu.  
  
- O que quer?  
  
- Alô Hana? Escuta, eu queria me desculpar...  
  
- Porque você gritou daquele jeito comigo?????? E ainda na frente dos garotos Seika!!!!!!  
  
Isso ia ser mais difícil do que eu pensava.  
  
------------  
  
O mesmo sonho. Mas porque? Eu já sabia que Omi era o corpo que eu abraçava, porque continuava sonhando com isso?  
  
Tudo se repetiu como antes, o campo, a luz, a mão, o corpo de Omi, abracei-o com desespero novamente. A sombra minha frente apareceu novamente. Só que desta vez ela tinha uma forma definida. Parecia...um homem! Isso!! E não era tudo: do seus olhos saíam lágrimas. Mas eram lágrimas de sangue.  
  
Sentei com tudo na cama. Estava respirando pesadamente, como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma maratona. Pelo jeito eu tinha um novo elemento no sonho! Quem era aquele homem? E porque diabos ele tinha lágrimas de sangue? Olhei para o lado e vi que o relógio marcava sete horas da manhã. Como eu tinha certeza que não ia conseguir dormir, resolvi levantar e tomar um copo de água. Justo no domingo em que eu podia descansar, esse sonho me aparece!!!! Parece até perseguição!!!!  
  
Praticamente uma hora depois, eu já estava entediada de não ter nada pra fazer em casa. Sabia que minha mãe ainda demoraria pra acordar, pois tinha chego tarde. Resolvi sair para dar uma volta.  
  
Que dia lindo!!!!! Estava com um sol agradável a praticamente sem nuvens. Fui até um parque perto de casa que adoro. Apesar do horário já havia algumas pessoas por lá caminhando tranqüilamente. Sorri. Nosso mundo era tão lindo!!! Havia tanta paz e tanto amor emanando nele...  
  
Um barulho de bola me chamou a atenção. Olhei para o lado e vi um grupo de crianças jogando futebol vivamente num campinho. Porque não? Resolvi ir assistir. Foi quando paralisei. Adivinhem quem estava lá, como juiz da partida? Ken!!!! Sim, o mesmo da Koneko, o amigo do Omi. Parecia que os céus estavam de brincadeira comigo.  
  
Me aproximei cautelosamente para que ele não me visse e me sentei no gramado. Depois de um tempo, toda a tranqüilidade de antes havia voltado. Ele parecia tão...feliz com aquelas crianças. Tão em paz consigo mesmo. Meu pensamento começou e viajar.  
  
Como era possível? Como aquele jovem feliz e todo sorridente podia ser um assassino? Mesmo Omi. Por deus, ele era apenas dois anos mais velho que eu!!! E parecia já ter tanto sangue nas mãos...  
  
Como será que eles conseguiam dormir à noite? Ou será que não dormiam? Lentamente, sem que eu me desse conta, senti meu espírito flutuar acima do chão. Era uma sensação maravilhosa. Parecia que eu estava voando pelos céus. Foi quando vi uma pessoa vindo na minha direção. Era uma mulher. Ela parecia ter por volta dos trinta anos, com longos cabelos negros que caíam em cascata até a cintura. Estava vestida com um vestido verde-água leve e esvoaçante. Então falou, sua voz aveludada e suave.  
  
- Finalmente é chegada a hora de nos conhecermos.  
  
- Quem...é você?  
  
- Não tenha medo Seika.  
  
- Como sabe meu nome?  
  
- Sei tudo sobre você. Não se preocupe, quando a escuridão recair sobre sua alma, eu estarei lá para te confortar...e aqueles que você ama...  
  
- Nani? Do que está falando?  
  
- Pode me chamar de Dora...  
  
- Dora...  
  
- Seika? O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
Eu pisquei, na tentativa de fazer minha visão entrar em foco. Bem na minha frente estava Ken. Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava.  
  
- Venha eu te ajudo a levantar. - disse ele estendendo a mão. Só aí percebi que estava deitada na grama.  
  
- Arigatou... - sibilei, aceitando a ajuda dele.  
  
- Estranho... - murmurou Ken.  
  
- O que é estranho?  
  
- Pensei que depois de saber tudo você...sei lá...sentiria repulsa por nós.  
  
Era isso que ele pensava? Meu Deus!!!!!  
  
- E eu? Pensei que vocês iam ficar com repulsa de mim!!!  
  
- Porque sentiríamos isso?  
  
- Por saber que eu sou...bem...assim.  
  
Ele deu risada. Aquilo soou como música para meus ouvidos.  
  
- Bom, acho que estamos quites não é?  
  
- É...talvez.  
  
- Tem algo mais importante para fazer agora?  
  
- Iie. Porque?  
  
- Quer tomar um sorvete?  
  
- A essa hora da manhã?!  
  
- Porque não? Eu saí correndo de casa, nem tomei café da manhã. - disse ele coçando a cabeça embaraçado.  
  
Disfarcei uma risadinha.  
  
- Claro. Vamos.  
  
----------  
  
- Então, há quanto tempo você e Omi se conhecem? - perguntei enquanto equilibrava um sorvete de abacaxi na mão.  
  
- Digamos que há bastante tempo... - respondeu o moreno.  
  
- E faz muito tempo que vocês...er...trabalham...juntos?  
  
Acho que ele entendeu perfeitamente ao o que eu me referia, pois seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão séria.  
  
- Conheci Omi quando entrei para o...Weiss.  
  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta? Se não quiser responder, tudo bem.  
  
- Vá em frente.  
  
- Você, ou vocês, não...sentem remorso...pelo o que fazem?  
  
Ele suspirou. Então se endireitou no banco em que estávamos sentados. Será que eu tinha sido muito atrevida em perguntar isso?  
  
- Todo dia. - ele respondeu - Não pense que me sinto feliz fazendo isso.  
  
- ......... - aquilo me deixara sem fala.  
  
- Mas, como Omi diz, nós somos um mal necessário. Se não fizéssemos isso, muitas pessoas sairiam ilesas e continuariam a praticar barbaridades...mas isso não quer dizer que nós não tenhamos nossos pesadelos à noite...  
  
O que ele disse me impressionara. Realmente, não devíamos julgar as coisas por um lado só.  
  
- Eu...não aceito...mas entendo. - disse por fim.  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Acho que nunca conseguirei aceitar isso, mas...não os tratarei diferente por causa disso.  
  
- Arigatou. E acho que falo por todos quando digo que seu...bem segredo, está seguro conosco. Nós te aceitamos? - ele disse dando um sorriso. Iria sorrir de volta quando...  
  
Luz. Tiros. Dor e gritos.  
  
- O que foi? - disse ele preocupado. Meu sorvete fora ao chão.  
  
- Precisamos ir até a Koneko!!! Omi e os outros estão em perigo!!!!!!  
  
- Nani??????????  
  
Fim da terceira parte  
  
Coments, please?  
  
Mystik 


	5. Capítulo IV

Olá! Primeiro quero me desculpar pela imensa demora desse capítulo! Sabe, vários problemas...mas aqui está ele, quentinho!!! Boa leitura!!  
  
Destino – quarta parte  
  
Acho que nunca corri tão rápido na minha vida. Ken e eu praticamente voamos até a Koneko. E esperava do fundo do meu coração que minha visão estivesse errada. Seria a primeira em quinze anos.  
  
Quando chegamos na floricultura, senti meu corpo gelar. As vidraças estavam quebradas, havia várias flores esmagadas no chão e muitos carros de polícia em volta. Senti minha perna fraquejar e acho que teria caído se Ken não tivesse me segurado.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Sim... – me ouvi respondendo – Vamos entrar, por favor.  
  
- Claro...  
  
Depois de muita insistência, conseguimos passar pelos guardas para encontrar Yoji sendo atendido por enfermeiros. Ele tinha vários hematomas pelo corpo e um corte feio no braço. Omi estava ao seu lado com alguns ferimentos feios também. Meu coração bateu mais forte. Ele não havia sofrido nada mais grave. Os dois arregalaram os olhos de surpresa ao nos ver lá.  
  
- Seika-chan...o que faz aqui?  
  
- Eu... – porque toda vez que ele me dirige a palavra, eu fico muda desse jeito?  
  
- Ela me avisou que isso iria acontecer... – começou Ken – Onde está o Aya?  
  
Os loiros se entreolharam. Não precisaram dizer uma palavra para que eu compreendesse.  
  
- O tiro...atingiu ele não é?  
  
- Hai... – murmurou Yoji – Eles o levaram para o hospital.  
  
Meu corpo estava inteiro doendo. De repente, tudo escureceu. Ouvia barulhos de sirene, parecia que eu estava sendo levada de maca para algum lugar. Foi quando vi uma porta se abrindo. Em cima dela estava escrito: "Sala de cirurgia".  
  
- Seika!! – senti Ken me amparando novamente.  
  
- Aya...ele... – comecei a falar, atraindo a atenção dos três – está sendo operado...  
  
- O-perado?  
  
- Hai...  
  
- Afinal...o que aconteceu aqui? – disse Ken, sua aura começando a demonstrar sinais de irritação.  
  
- Vamos entrar. Lá dentro nós explicamos. – sentenciou Omi. Eu os acompanhei.  
  
Uma vez lá dentro, eles se sentaram. Foi então que Yoji começou a falar.  
  
- Nós estávamos arrumando a loja, Aya e eu, quando algo quebrou a vidraça. Do nada surgiram vários homens com facas e correntes na mão.  
  
- Eu ouvi o barulho e vim ver o que havia acontecido. – interrompeu Omi.  
  
- Eles nos pegaram de surpresa. Estávamos desarmados!! Eles praticamente pularam em cima de nós.  
  
- Felizmente, eu desconfiei do barulho e tinha trazido alguns dardos comigo.  
  
- Omi acertou um deles. Foi quando o que parecia ser o chefe atirou no chibi.  
  
- Mas... – ele se encolheu – Aya entrou na frente.  
  
Tímidas lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. Aquilo estilhaçou meu coração. Por favor, não posso vê-lo chorar assim!  
  
- Com toda a confusão, alguém chamou a polícia. E então eles fugiram.  
  
Lentamente, senti minha cabeça rodar. Oh, não...  
  
- Tenho certeza que Aya vai ficar bem Omi, não se preocupe. – disse Ken.  
  
Vi meu corpo se levantar e sentar-se ao lado de Omi. Peguei na mão dele.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Ainda não é a hora dele.  
  
Ele olhou para mim estranhamente.  
  
- Seika?  
  
- O destino dele não é morrer agora... – com isso, minha outra mão alcançou a de Yoji.  
  
- Porque está falando assim? – começou o moreno.  
  
- Já ouviu dizer que Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas? O que são as vidas de vocês senão linhas tortas?  
  
Com isso, os dois loiros deram um pulo de susto. Me senti sorrindo.  
  
- Nossos machucados...desapareceram...  
  
- Dora...é você? – disse Omi.  
  
- Vamos. – meu corpo se levantou.  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Iremos ao hospital, é claro.  
  
------------  
  
Chegando lá, vi os três me acompanharem depressa, à medida que eu andava. Essa tal de Dora parecia saber pra onde ir. De repente ela parou numa das portas.  
  
- É aqui.  
  
- O que é aqui? – perguntou Yoji.  
  
Alguns segundos depois que ele falou isso, um médico abriu a porta e deu de cara conosco.  
  
- Quem são vocês?  
  
- O paciente Fujimiya está aqui não é?  
  
- Er...como sabe? – disse o médico surpreso. Aposto que eu também ficaria.  
  
- Preciso vê-lo. Agora.  
  
E com isso, observei meu corpo empurrar o homem para o lado e entrar no quarto. Alguns minutos depois Omi e os outros também entraram. Aquilo era triste. O ruivo estava aparentemente sedado, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. Ouvi Dora dizendo:  
  
- Ares já começou a agir...  
  
- Nani? – disse Ken.  
  
- Se lembram do que eu lhes contei? Ares já começou a agir tentando tira- los do caminho. Ele quase fez isso com Ran.  
  
- E...agora?  
  
- Agora...tomem cuidado. O dia está perto.  
  
- Que dia? Do que você está falando?  
  
Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos. Me senti voltando ao corpo. Abri os olhos lentamente.  
  
- Dora? Dora!  
  
- Sou eu. – disse assustada. Dessa vez eu lembrava de tudo com perfeita clareza!!  
  
- Seika? – perguntou Omi se aproximando.  
  
- Hai.  
  
- Garotos o que estão fazendo aqui? – disse uma ruiva que acabara de abrir a porta do quarto.  
  
- Manx-kun? – disseram os três. Nem preciso dizer que eu estava boiando né?  
  
- Preciso falar com vocês. Em particular. – respondeu ela me olhando. Acho que era um convite pra me retirar. Ah, mas não pense que ia ser tão fácil assim!!  
  
- Eu não vou sair.  
  
- Seika... – disse Yoji espantado.  
  
- Eu não quero sair!!! Não até ouvir uma explicação aceitável do que está acontecendo, porque vocês foram atacados!!  
  
- Manx-kun... – começou Omi – Se é alguma coisa sobre o Weiss pode falar. Ela sabe de tudo.  
  
- Nani?!  
  
- Longa história. – retrucou Ken – Agora nos diga. Descobriu alguma coisa?  
  
- Bem... – ela suspirou pesadamente antes de continuar – Isso tem a ver com a nova missão de vocês. A que ia ser passada esta noite.  
  
- Nani??? – disseram os três.  
  
- Seu nome é desconhecido. Todos apenas o chamam de Snake. É um traficante de renome, procurado em vários países. Ele tem todo tipo de mercadoria: armas, drogas, experimentos biológicos, segredos militares. Dizem que isso é graças aos espiões que ele possui espalhado por todos os lados. Inclusive na Kritiker.  
  
- Não é possível! Mas...como?  
  
- Não conseguimos descobrir a tempo. O espião teve acesso a todos os arquivos confidenciais, inclusive o de vocês, descobrindo essa missão. Ele delatou a Snake que mandou aqueles homens para mata-los.  
  
- E agora?  
  
- Bom, é questão de tempo até ele descobrir que vocês escaparam e mandar mais pessoas atrás de vocês. Por isso que vocês devem acabar com ele primeiro.  
  
- Não tem mais nenhuma informação sobre ele?  
  
- A única coisa é esta foto... – ela tirou-a de uma pasta que carregava – e a nacionalidade dele.  
  
- Que é?  
  
- Não sei se isso ajudará, mas seus primeiros crimes remontam de Athenas, na Grécia.  
  
Grécia? Grécia! Não podia ser!! Aquela informação entrou em meu cérebro como uma pancada. Minha vista começou a turvar e girar...  
  
- Seika? Seika!!! - ouvi Omi gritar antes de cair na escuridão.  
  
-------------  
  
Abri os olhos. Pelo local, eu estava deitada. Em algo...macio. Quente. Aconchegante.  
  
- Você está bem? – aquela coisa tinha voz. E uma voz conhecida. Olhei pra cima e dei de cara com o rosto preocupado dele.  
  
- Omi...Omi?! – dei um pulo de susto tão forte que chamou a atenção de todos. Que vergonha!!! Me recompondo, perguntei – O que aconteceu?  
  
- Você desmaiou. Está melhor mesmo?  
  
- Estou...er... – então tudo voltou a minha mente. – Eu já sei!!  
  
- Nani? – disse Ken que estava encostado na parede – O que quer dizer?  
  
- Esse Snake...ele é...agora tudo se encaixa... – eu tentava falar tudo que passava rapidamente pelos meus pensamentos, mas pelo visto estava me saindo incoerente.  
  
- Ei, vai com calma se quiser que a gente entenda. – disse Yoji – o que tem esse Snake que você ficou assim?  
  
- Vocês terão que ir de encontro a ele o mais rápido possível não é?  
  
- Amanhã a noite pra ser preciso. – respondeu o moreno.  
  
- Ele é grego. Segundo Dora disse, Ares entraria no território de Ártemis.  
  
- E?  
  
- Ares é o deus da Guerra. E esse cara causa guerras e violência.  
  
- Então o tal Ares que ela falou é ele!!  
  
- É o que parece.  
  
- E amanhã será o dia que... – murmurou Yoji sem completar a frase.  
  
- Sim... – disse meio cabisbaixa.  
  
---------  
  
Estava tudo branco a minha volta. Era um lugar tão calmo, tão cheio de paz...parecia o paraíso. De repente uma pessoa surgiu ao longe e começou a caminhar na minha direção. A medida que se aproximava, pude reconhecê-la.  
  
- Dora?  
  
- Que bom lhe ver Seika. A hora está chegando.  
  
- Hora? Como assim?  
  
- Você terá que ser forte...  
  
A imagem do ruivo apareceu na minha frente, mas estava bem diferente do que eu tinha visto todo esse tempo: ele parecia feliz, estava até sorrindo. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim e eu aceitei...  
  
Eu quase caí da cama, tamanho o impulso que fiz pra levantar. Esse sonho fora diferente!! E porque eu sonhei com o Aya? Porque?  
  
Uma necessidade urgente cresceu em meu íntimo. Eu precisava vê-lo agora!!! Me levantei da cama para me trocar.  
  
Sorrateiramente saí de casa. Ainda bem que minha mãe não estava. Eu já tinha ouvido poucas e boas por ter ficado o dia inteiro fora sem dar satisfação.  
  
--------  
  
Chegando no hospital, fui fazendo o caminho até o quarto dele quando uma mão apertou meu ombro.  
  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
  
Iria preparar pra correr quando reconheci aquela voz. Me virei e encarei-o.  
  
- Yoji...estou com uma sensação ruim...  
  
- Como assim?  
  
O alto falante do hospital começou a chamar médicos para o quarto 206 da UTI. Meu coração começou a disparar e o que Dora falara não me saía da cabeça: "Você terá que ser forte."  
  
- Esse...não é o quarto do Aya?  
  
Nem esperei pela resposta. Eu sabia que era. Fui correndo até lá com o loiro atrás de mim. Escancarei a porta e dei de cara com uma cena que preferia não ter visto. Vários médicos em volta dele.  
  
- Ele teve uma parada cardíaca!!  
  
- Rápido, o desfibrilador!!  
  
O ruivo estava...morrendo? Não, isso não era possível!!  
  
-pi.....pi.......pi.......  
  
- Oh não, nós estamos perdendo ele!! Mais rápido!!!  
  
Eu só ouvia a máquina que o monitorava fazer aquele barulho irritante. Um barulho que eu não queria ouvir.  
  
- ...........................  
  
Fim da quarta parte  
  
Nossa....fãs do Aya vão querer a minha cabeça.....^_____^ Reviews please??  
  
Mystik 


	6. Capítulo V

Destino – Quinta parte  
  
- Ran!!! – gritei tentando entrar no quarto. Porque ele estava morrendo? Porque?  
  
De repente tudo a minha volta começou a clarear. Aquela luz era forte demais! Fechei meus olhos tentando me proteger. Quando os abri novamente, tudo estava branco a minha volta. Onde eu estava?  
  
Então novamente vi a figura do ruivo à minha frente. Novamente ele estava sorrindo e me estendendo a mão. Senti-me impelida a aceitar a oferta, mas recusei no último instante.  
  
- Não posso fazer isso... – me ouvi dizer.  
  
Ele parou de sorrir e seu rosto foi tomado por tristeza. Resolvi continuar falando.  
  
- Você não dever morrer ainda! Não desista, ouviu? Você tem os seus amigos e...sua irmã!! Quem vai cuidar dela se você morrer?  
  
Aquilo pareceu afeta-lo. Ele fez uma cara séria. Então se virou e começou a ir embora. Aquilo me deixou preocupada. Será que eu tinha falado a coisa certa?  
  
- Ran, espere!! Espere!!  
  
Fui correndo atrás dele quando...  
  
- Seika? Seika!! Você está bem? – ouvi a voz de Yoji falar comigo.  
  
Pisquei uma, duas vezes. Estava de volta ao quarto do hospital. Ele me encarava confuso.  
  
- O que...houve? – murmurei.  
  
- Você de repente ficou distante...  
  
- E...o Aya?  
  
- Veja por si mesma. – ele disse com um semblante calmo.  
  
Fiz o que ele disse e fiquei surpresa por estarmos sozinhos. O ruivo respirava regularmente.  
  
- Ele está bem?  
  
- Está, os médicos o resgataram a tempo. Só estranharam você ficar aqui parada. Eu disse que você estava bem, só um pouco chocada...  
  
Soltei o ar que estava prendendo. Será que eu tive alguma coisa com isso?  
  
Sorrateiramente nós saímos do quarto. Fomos até o lado de fora do hospital, onde suspirando, Yoji acendeu um cigarro. Após uma tragada, ele me encarou.  
  
- Não sei como, mas você o salvou. – ouvi o loiro dizer.  
  
- Não fiz nada... – comecei. Mas ele me interrompeu.  
  
- Apesar de não parecer, o Aya é importante pra nós. Somos como uma...família.  
  
Aquilo me fez ficar muda pr alguns momentos. Mas algo mais urgente surgiu em minha memória.  
  
- Yoji...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Você...pode fazer um favor pra mim?  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Nesta noite...você...poderia cuidar...  
  
- Eu protegerei o Omi. – respondeu ele sorrindo levemente. Ele deu mais uma tragada. – Ele não vai morrer.  
  
- Arigatou. – murmurei.  
  
- Melhor ir pra casa Seika.  
  
- Oyasumi Yoji. – disse me virando para ir pra casa. Apesar da promessa dele, meu coração ainda estava apertado. Como eu queria que aquela premonição desse errado!  
  
------------  
  
No outro dia, eu estava totalmente distraída durante as aulas. Aquele era o dia. O dia em que tudo ia se resolver. Hana percebeu meu estado.  
  
Na hora do intervalo, ele me puxou num canto do pátio e me perguntou preocupada:  
  
- Seika, o que você tem hoje?  
  
- Nada... – respondi desviando o olhar. Mas ela não desistiu.  
  
- Como nada? Você tem andado preocupada a manhã inteira!  
  
- Hana, faz um favor pra mim?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Vem comigo na Koneko hoje?  
  
Ela sorriu. Então disse num tom malicioso.  
  
- Então é isso...porque não me contou antes?  
  
- Contar o que? – perguntei confusa.  
  
- Ora Seika!! Pensa que não percebi? Você está gostando do Tsukiyono-san!!!  
  
- N-ani?! Do que e-stá fal-ando? – gaguejei totalmente vermelha.  
  
- Ora amiga!! Você só fala nele nos últimos dias!! Espero que ele também goste de você! – exclamou Hana enquanto ia pra classe, me deixando sozinha.  
  
O resto do dia fiquei pensando naquilo. E só pude chegar a uma conclusão: eu sou muito mais desligada do que pensava.  
  
------------  
  
Chegamos a Koneko e senti Hana cutucar meu braço.  
  
- Olha, o Tsukiyono-san está ali. Vá falar com ele!!  
  
Mas não foi preciso, pois ele nos vira e vinha em nossa direção. Com as novas descobertas do dia, me senti corar mais do que o normal.  
  
- Konnichiwa Seika-chan, Hana-chan!!  
  
- Konnichiwa!! – respondeu ela por nós duas, já que parecia que eu havia perdido minha fala temporariamente.  
  
- Que flores vão querer hoje?  
  
- Eu vou dar uma olhada, mas a Seika quer falar com você...a sós.  
  
- A sós? Vamos para os fundos então.  
  
- Cer-erto... – falei como uma idiota. Ao nos afastarmos, vi Hana fazer o sinal positivo pra mim.  
  
Nós nos dirigimos até a estufa. Entrando lá, ele me encarou e disse com um tom de voz preocupado:  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Eu...n-ão Omi...é que... – droga!! Onde está a fala quando preciso dela?  
  
- É por causa de hoje à noite não é?  
  
Bingo.  
  
- H-ai...eu...não consigo parar de me preocupar...  
  
Ele então deu um sorriso. Isso só me fez ficar mais nervosa ainda.  
  
- Não se preocupe tanto Seika-chan...vai dar tudo certo...  
  
Ao ouvir aquilo, um impulso mais forte do que eu, me fez abraça-lo com todas as minhas forças. O senti paralisar surpreso, mas então ele retribuiu. Não pude deixar de evitar que tímidas lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos.  
  
- Omi...não quero que você...que você...  
  
Seus dedos seguraram meu queixo levemente, me fazendo encara-lo.  
  
- Eu não vou morrer...prometo... – sussurrou ele secando minhas lágrimas. Como alguém podia ser tão gentil e ao mesmo tempo ter a frieza de matar alguém? Mas percebi que isso era o que me fascinava mais nele.  
  
- Omi...volte vivo onegai... – e num gesto de ousadia encostei meus lábios nos dele. Foi apenas um toque, mas tentei depositar tudo que sentia nele. Quando nos separamos, o vi de olhos arregalados.  
  
- Seika-chan...  
  
- Não morra... – e dizendo isso saí da estufa o mais rápido possível. Não acredito que acabara de beija-lo!!!  
  
----------  
  
Ultimamente minhas noites estavam sendo bem agitadas. Até meus sonhos estavam desse jeito!! Estava novamente num espaço vazio, tudo branco a minha volta. Isso só podia significar uma coisa...  
  
- Seika...  
  
Me virei na direção da voz e dei de encontro com Dora me olhando com ternura.  
  
- Dora...  
  
- Infelizmente minha querida...o momento está chegando... – disse ela num tom suave, porém sério.  
  
- Eu sei... – respondi abaixando o olhar Então encarei-a novamente – Mas não há outra maneira???  
  
- Ninguém...pode escapar do seu destino...nós mesmos o traçamos antes de nascermos...e de uma forma ou outra...ele nos alcança...  
  
- Mas...eu os avisei...agora isso não acontecerá... – eu precisava achar uma saída!!  
  
- Há uma coisa que nem você sabe...  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Uma parte de seu sonho ainda não se revelou não é mesmo?  
  
Eu paralisei. Como assim?  
  
- A pessoa...que atinge Omi...você vê apenas um homem não é?  
  
- Hai...mas o que isso tem a ver? – eu estava ficando cada vez mais confusa.  
  
- Minha criança. – ela deu um suspiro triste – Se lembra do que eu disse a eles? "Um e apenas um Weiss irá morrer pelo Brutus do seu coração."  
  
Um vento passou por nós varrendo a paisagem branca. O que vi no lugar foi o descampado do meu sonho. Mas algo estava diferente...  
  
Foi quando vi. Ou melhor me vi. Eu estava chorando enquanto segurava o corpo sem vida de Omi. E a pessoa estava na minha frente. Com as mesmas lágrimas de sangue.  
  
- Sabe o que diziam os antigos? – ouvi a voz de Dora novamente e, pra minha surpresa, ela estava do meu lado.  
  
- O que está havendo aqui?  
  
- Diziam que lágrimas de sangue são as lágrimas da sua alma. – continuou ela sem parecer ter me escutado. Então ela me encarou. – Geralmente quando uma alma chora lágrimas de sangue é porque está fazendo algo contra sua vontade.  
  
- Nani?  
  
- Corpo e espírito são duas coisas distintas. Nem sempre o corpo faz algo que a alma queira. Os humanos que estão na terra não vêem, mas nós espíritos sim.  
  
- Espírito????  
  
- Sim... – ela sorriu docemente – espíritos. E no momento esta alma está chorando porque fez algo contra sua vontade...  
  
- Algo contra sua vontade...  
  
- Veja por si mesma...  
  
Então pude ver meu outro eu erguer o rosto em direção a sombra. Eu estava com as faces manchadas de lágrimas. Então me ouvi sussurrar:  
  
- Porque...porque fez isso?  
  
A sombra se aproximou ainda mais com um dos braços ainda levantados, o brilho da lâmina lá. Foi quando vi...uma luz bateu em seu rosto revelando sua identidade...  
  
- Não...não pode ser!!!!!  
  
Encarei Dora com descrença enquanto ela repetia a mesma frase:  
  
- Um e apenas um Weiss irá morrer pelo Brutus do seu coração...  
  
Não podia ser essa pessoa!!! Sem me dar conta corri em direção a cena...  
  
O impulso foi tão grande que quase caí da cama. Recuperando minha respiração, meus olhos arregalaram-se de horror...não podia ser!!! Eu tinha que falar com o Omi e os outros, antes que eles fossem atrás do tal Snake!!!  
  
Sem raciocinar muito, levantei da cama e peguei a primeira roupa que vi na minha frente. Calcei os sapatos rapidamente e corri o mais rápido que pude até a Koneko.  
  
---------  
  
Chegando em frente à floricultura, me apoiei nos joelhos para recuperar o fôlego. Então bati na porta de vidro. Nada. Bati de novo. Nada. Meu deus!!! Será que eles já haviam saído???  
  
Não!!! Se eu não conseguisse avisa-los, Omi seria...foi quando uma idéia surgiu em minha mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu percebia o quanto ela era suicida.  
  
Mas era a vida de Omi que estava em jogo!!! E eu o amava...não podia perde-lo!!!  
  
Rapidamente tomei a direção da minha casa. Precisava de algumas informações primeiro.  
  
----------  
  
Me chamem de louca se quiserem. Eu mereço, eu sei. Pois o que eu estava fazendo era, de longe, o ato mais insano da minha vida. Eu estava em frente a uma mansão em meio a tantas outras de um bairro afastado do centro de Tóquio. Com uma diferença: essa era a casa de Snake. Informação que tirei dos arquivos da Kritiker.  
  
De novo podem me chamar de louca. Mas eu precisava falar com o Omi. Antes que aquela pessoa o encontrasse primeiro.  
  
Fim da quinta parte  
  
E aí? O que acham? Quero reviews ta? Até mais!!!!  
  
Mystik 


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo final! Boa leitura!

**Destino – sexta parte**

Refletindo agora, não me parecia uma boa idéia. Como eu, uma simples colegial, ia entrar na mansão de um criminoso como esse? Certamente ia estar fortemente protegida.

Mas eu tinha que encontra-lo! Avisar o Omi antes que fosse tarde!

Eu me aproximei o mais sorrateiramente possível das grades do portão que circulava o local. Foi quando vi algo; três guardas no chão, aparentemente...mortos. Isso só significava uma coisa: eles já haviam entrado.

Bom, não era hora de recuar. Respirando fundo, eu comecei a subir a grade. Tudo o que eu podia pensar era em agradecer aquelas aulas de educação física na escola. Como aquele portão era alto!

Depois de uns bons cinco minutos eu cheguei do outro lado. Me aproximei dos homens e vi pequenos pedaços de um fio transparente. Yoji.

Eu sempre confiei na minha intuição. Deixe-a me guiar pelo largo jardim, tomando cuidado para caminhar entre as sombras. Quando encostei na parede da mansão, um flash veio a minha cabeça. Eu ouvia uma voz dizendo:

- Área segura Bombay.

- Vamos entrar pela porta dos fundos Balinese. Encontre-me com Siberian lá.

- Ok. Câmbio e desligo.

Antes de prosseguir, eu tinha que pelo menos me precaver.

Eu voltei até os corpos na grama e peguei a arma que um deles levava na cintura. Não que eu pretendesse usar, é claro. Eu voltei a me esgueirar pelo muro, indo até a porta dos fundos.

Realmente havia uma porta de metal lá, quase imperceptível. Respirei fundo e entrei na mansão. E paralisei.

Aquele lugar era um labirinto! Eu simplesmente estava num corredor enorme, com várias portas. Como é que eu ia achar o Omi agora?

Droga. Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Ia ter que confiar plenamente na minha intuição agora. Fui andando rente a parede, passando as mãos pela madeira fria. Isso ia demorar, e tempo era o que eu menos tinha.

Fui dando pequenos passos naquele corredor vazio. Vazio demais para o meu gosto. Encostei na maçaneta de uma das portas e senti meu corpo ser tomado por um tremor terrível. Será que eles tinham passado por lá?

Ela estava aberta. Respirando fundo abri a porta. Na penumbra pude reconhecer alguns vidros cheios de líquidos coloridos e tabelas espalhadas. Parecia um depósito ou um laboratório. Resolvi começar minha busca por lá.

Todas as tabelas e papéis espalhados falavam de uma nova arma química que aparentemente, Snake estava pesquisando. E testando, eu pude confirmar para meu horror.

Na mesa onde estavam os vidros haviam fotos espalhadas, como se alguém tivesse passado por lá as pressas. Fotos de pessoas que...não sei como dizer, não pareciam mais pessoas.

Uma pasta com o título "Basic Instinct" estava lá. Eu resolvi pegá-la e leva-la comigo.

Já havia perdido tempo demais. Continuei minha jornada pela mansão-labirinto ainda andando por aquele corredor. Foi quando ouvi vozes se aproximando. Vozes que não pareciam nada amigáveis.

E agora? Eu acabei entrando na primeira porta que eu vi, que era a entrada de um depósito.

Salva por pouco. Foi quando senti algo frio e metálico nas minhas costas.

- Vire-se lentamente.

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Eu virei com tudo e sussurrei:

- Omi...

O loiro arregalou os olhos e abaixou o dardo que havia encostado em mim.

- Seika...chan?

Sem falar uma palavra, eu o abracei. Com força, com carinho, com tudo que eu sentia naquele momento, porque meu coração doía só de pensar na possibilidade de que aquele momento poderia ser a última vez que eu o veria vivo.

Omi me abraçou de volta, sussurrando confuso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Você ficou louca?

- Omi...graças a deus eu te encontrei.

Ele me puxou pelos ombros e me fez encara-lo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Eu...eu... – tudo se embaralhava na minha mente. O que eu vira no laboratório minutos atrás, o sonho com Dora...a revelação...

Aquilo me fez voltar ao ponto principal. Ele precisava saber. Saber quem seria seu assassino.

- Omi...eu descobri quem vai te matar.

- N-a...nani? – os olhos azuis entraram em choque – Como assim? Do que está falando?

- "Um e apenas um Weiss irá morrer pelo Brutus do seu coração". Brutus é associado à traição, por ter matado Júlio César pelas costas.

- Seika!!! Você está correndo perigo aqui dentro! Preciso tirar você daqui! – ele não parecia disposto a me escutar.

- Espera Omi! Eu vi! Eu vi quem vai te matar!!

- Isso não importa agora, você precisa sair daqui! – ele me puxou pelo pulso, me levando até a porta.

Algo dentro de mim estalou. Uma chama, uma resolução, não sei. Tudo que sei é que soltei meu pulso da mão dele e encarei-o enquanto falava num tom nervoso, desesperado.

- Não me importo de morrer!!!! – depois que falei, vi os seus olhos azuis se arregalarem pela segunda vez.

- Seika...

Respirei fundo enquanto o encarava.

- Nunca me importei de morrer. A morte é apenas uma transição. Uma etapa. Mas não posso suportar ver aqueles que amo morrerem na minha frente. Não quando eu poderia ter feito algo para evitar.

- Você...me ama? – foi tudo que ele sussurrou.

Foi minha vez de entrar em choque. Eu, pela primeira vez, tinha pronunciado em voz alta algo que já tinha certeza dentro do meu coração.

- Omi...

- Você me ama...ou não? – ele sussurrou novamente, dessa vez se aproximando, nossos rostos a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Eu...eu...

- Responde!! – ele me segurou pelo braço.

- Omi... – eu suspirei desviando o olhar – Aishiteru...

Ele me observou por alguns segundos. Então passou os dedos levemente pelo meu rosto, numa caricia insegura.

Tudo pareceu se dissolver a nossa volta. Eu fechei os olhos, meu corpo se entorpecendo diante daquele gesto. Então Omi fez algo que eu jamais esperava.

Ele me beijou. Não um beijo cálido e puro como o que eu dera nele na Koneko. Um beijo quente, exigente. De um homem que marcava minha alma como sua.

E eu aceitei. Entreabri meus lábios num convite claro. No momento que nossas línguas se tocaram, um choque percorreu nossos corpos. Eu me agarrei a ele, sentindo toda a potência daquele beijo, daquele contato único.

Nos separamos ofegantes, mas meu corpo pulsava por mais. Parecia que tudo que eu esperava minha vida inteira havia se concretizado naquele beijo. Um conceito que eu jamais acreditara passou pela minha mente. _Almas gêmeas_.

- Omi... – por mais que me doesse, eu quebrei o encanto que nos envolvera momentaneamente.

- Vamos sair daqui. – foi tudo que ele disse antes de se afastar e ir em direção a porta.

Ele abriu-a lentamente, provavelmente seus instintos lhe dizendo o que fazer. Então ele disse algo que jamais esperara ouvir:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele virou-se na minha direção e me estendeu a mão, para sairmos do aposento. Mas meu sangue gelou. Havia alguém atrás dele. A pessoa que não queria nunca ter visto nesse momento. E vi quando a sombra levantou algo. Um brilho. _Uma lâmina_.

- Omi, cuidado!!! –eu gritei indo de encontro a ele.

Tudo se passou em câmera lenta. Seu rosto tomado pelo dor do golpe. Brutus golpeara seu Júlio César. Com um baque, ele caiu no chão.

Desesperada, eu o peguei nos braços, vendo com horror uma ferida enorme em suas costas. Que sangrava sem parar, meu corpo já se manchava com seu sangue. O sangue do meu amor.

- Não! Omi...resista...não... – senti lágrimas inundarem meus olhos, eu tentava estancar a ferida, mas o corte fora perfeito. Profissional.

Então encarei o assassino. Uma revolta cega subia pela minha garganta enquanto ele me encarava de volta.

- Porque...porque fez isso?

Ele continuava impassível.

- PORQUE FEZ ISSO RAN??????

O ruivo ergueu a lâmina da katana novamente. Então percebi que havia algo errado. Seus olhos. Pareciam mortos. Sem vida.

Eu não podia fazer nada. Como poderia? Então me agarrei ao corpo de Omi que aos poucos perdia o calor. Fechei os olhos, desejando a morte como nunca desejara antes.

* * *

Não sentia nada. Abri os olhos e olhei ao meu redor. Branco. Tudo estava branco a minha volta. Então percebi que o corpo de Omi desaparecera, mas minha roupa ainda estava manchada com seu sangue.

- Minha criança.

Aquela voz. Meus olhos se turvaram por causa das lágrimas enquanto encarava Dora que aparecia na minha frente. Ela abaixou-se, até ficar da minha altura.

- Cuidarei dele...até que você possam se reencontrar novamente.

Como que lendo meus pensamentos, um par de braços me abraçou por trás. Eu inspirei o perfume doce que emanava. Meu coração começou a bater mais depressa.

- Omi?

Lábios macios se encostaram ao meu ouvido. Então sussurraram a voz que eu passei a amar:

- Aishiterumo...

- Seika????

Eu abri os olhos, confusa. Então encarei o par de olhos verdes. Verdes?

- Ken?

- Graças a Deus...você acordou! – o moreno suspirou aliviado enquanto se afastava para que eu pudesse me levantar. Eu nem percebera que estava deitada.

Eu estava numa cama de hospital. Então tudo voltara a tona.

- Onde está o Omi? Responde Ken!

Ele me abraçou sem palavra alguma. Seu murmúrio veio baixo, sufocado por suas lágrimas.

- A premonição se cumpriu.

Um soluço escapou da minha garganta. E mais outro. E outro.

* * *

- Onde está ele?

- Isolado. De tudo e de todos. – respondeu Yoji enquanto desviava o olhar.

Eu não culpava Aya. Ele nunca devia ter ido atrás de Snake naquelas condições. Ele havia acabado de sair do hospital, por deus! Mas algo dentro dele, isso minha intuição dizia, o fazia se sentir responsável pelo Weiss. E mesmo fraco, ele fora até a mansão. Fora presa fácil para o grego.

Eles haviam injetado a nova droga que estavam testando no ruivo. 'Basic Instinct'. Designada para transformar os homens em verdadeiras máquinas de matar. Sem emoção, sem consciência, sem culpa.

Segundo Ken me contara, se eles não tivessem voltado pelo mesmo local onde haviam entrado, nunca teriam conseguido parar Aya a tempo. Eu estaria morta, assim como...

Acho que eles não deveriam ter parado o ruivo. Assim, eu estaria com Omi. Onde quer que ele estivesse.

* * *

Eu parei ao lado de Ran. Ele não me encarava. Nós dois olhávamos para a lápide que estava a nossa frente.

- Ele não te culpa Ran.

Ele me encarou. Fiquei surpresa ao constatar que seus olhos estavam levemente úmidos.

- Eu matei o Omi.

- Você estava sob efeito de uma droga.

- Eu fui fraco! E agora, por culpa da minha fraqueza... – ele desviou o olhar novamente.

Eu então sussurrei.

- Todos nós temos um propósito nessa Terra. Temos um destino traçado.

- E qual era o propósito do Omi? Matar?

- Não! – eu exclamei. Então algo veio a minha mente. Eu sorri com amargura – Ele veio pra provar que podia existir luz no meio das trevas. Esperança no meio do desespero.

Eu havia falado dessa maneira, mas esperava que ele houvesse me entendido. Para meu alívio, ele deu um sorriso. Mas não era pra mim. Era para Omi.

- Estou indo embora do Japão.

- Nani?

- Takatori Reiji está morto. E...houve uma oportunidade de tratamento mais eficaz para Aya-chan na Alemanha.

- E os outros?

- Yoji sumiu desde o enterro. Deve ter ido buscar algum lugar pra se refugiar. Ken...disse que vai continuar na floricultura. – ele me observou de perfil – Nós nunca tivemos algum lugar para voltar, a não ser a Koneko, no final das contas.

Meu sorriso era melancólico.

- Omi era luz das trevas de vocês?

- De certa forma. E...você?

O ruivo fora sutil. Mas eu entendera perfeitamente.

- Minha um emprego em Okinawa. Algo melhor. Ela acha que será bom eu me afastar daqui...depois de tudo.

- Uhn. – ele encarou a lápide novamente.

- Boa sorte na Alemanha. E... – eu comecei a ir embora – Omi me disse que quer vê-lo feliz. Todos vocês.

Eu podia jurar que havia uma expressão de espanto no rosto sempre tão frio do ruivo.

À medida que eu ia deixando o cemitério, eu sorri. Eu podia ver com clareza, duas pessoas ao lado de Ran. Dora e Omi. Não que ele soubesse, é claro.

- Cuide dele Dora...até a gente se reencontrar.

Eu segurava uma Fresia na minha mão.

**OWARI**

WOW! Foi uma longa etapa até aqui, hein? Bom, eu adorei escrever essa história, foi um estilo bem diferente de tudo que já escrevi em Weiss. Espero que vocês também tenham apreciado, ok? Ah, como sempre, reviews!!!! See ya!!!

Mystik


End file.
